Retribution
by Raigon
Summary: Preview: "Twice he has left me, the first as a child and the second after he had made me a woman. Can I afford a third?" AU:Saku/Sasuke at first: revenge is a terrible dish, but sometimes, so is love.
1. Prolouge

[Okay, I don't own the characters are anything related to Naruto, and I will be up front that I don't even own the idea of this story. It actually comes from someone else, but since, it seems that it will never be finished …I decided to add my own spin to it. Thus, this is the link to the original. .?no=600096352&chapter=1 Oh yeah I don't have that person's permission as well, so if there is any complaints I will simply remove this story.]

**Retribution**

**By: Raigon**

Rain, why did it have to rain?

Her footsteps splashes unnaturally loud as the moment of distraction pass. This isn't some outing the rain was disrupting, but the moment of truth, as a kunai buries itself through a tree to the right of her head. Her footsteps skidding, as she turns to face him…the mutated shinobi that had been chasing her, he would pull up short in the face of her rage, only to have her fist plow its way into his chest. Her monstrous strength would send him flying from that hit …as a tree would fall in the forest.

The lightning flashing as she breathes deeply.

It wasn't over yet, not by a long shot, for this was the moment that they had spent half their lives on. The one mission that they had gambled everything on, their hearts, their souls, and their lives, and finally it was about to come to its end.

She wipes the wet hair out of her face …as she stares at her destination and charges forward into the darkness of pouring rain. Thunder would finally sound, but even it wasn't enough to cover up that blood cuddling roar as she put more speed into her dash. The trees whipping by her in a blur as she recognized that roar and pray that he wasn't too far gone, she had been separated from her team upon entering the forest. For once, their tip hadn't been some dead end path, some trail that had long gone cold, but it was the monsters lair …and it couldn't have come at a better time. They had almost given up hope, the fear had started to drive them mad, and even though this tip had come from the most untrustworthy of sources …it was like a starving dog being given a bone. They would have taken anything at that point, but to find it so accurate. It was a blessing, then, but now …maybe it was more of a curse as she flew with reckless speed.

..

Pain and hurt had always been one and the same to him.

The differences of emotions in one next to the other lost to him …as was so many other things as he watches as the change took place. His team mate was losing himself …as the rage and anger would take control. The same anger and rage, he had spent his entire life being told to guard against, and for once, he understood why …as the ninetail fox would start to overshadow the normally happy boy. One tail, two tails, three tails, four tails, and a final fifth one would appear …as he was quickly reaching the point of no return and without either of their sensei there was no way to stop him as their former team mate would step forward.

The Traitor, he snarls as he stares at the boy as though he is dirt. Though that snarl turn to a quick smile, today was the day that he was to gain the power that his new master had promised him. The ability to fulfill his revenge was in his grasp, but, he had one final test to pass. One more task to accomplish, and he couldn't have done it without them …it was why that unlikely tip had been so spot on. Why, it had for once led them in the right direction, because he had wanted them to find him.

It had been a trap.

The dark hair boy pushes away from the tree as his blood still stains the tree he had been leaning on. If it was to be a trap, he wouldn't so easily allow them to fall into it, for no other reason, than the fact that he hated that traitor. The Traitor whom had so easily thrown away something that he so desperately wanted to attain, and whom with just a single gesture could have it again …if he so choose. He didn't deserved that sort of loyalty as the dark hair boy pulled the katana free of its' sheathe and without a single word the two blades would cross as the traitor drew his. Dark eyes met dark eyes, and then …one would turn a reddish tint …as he tries to once more drive home his superiority as the sixth tail would appear as the boy roars loudly.

Red would meet black.

This should be over quickly.

Then Red would meet red …as the shock of their meeting would break them apart.

Another roar would remind the traitor of his task, and the dark hair boy would succumb to red eyes. In the darkness of that tiny pin point of black, the dark hair boy would be trap in an endless cycle of death, but it wouldn't paralyze his mind or heart like others. He had no fear of death and he felt no pain ….not at least in the way that it was meant to be felt. The illusion that would have stopped so many others, only forced him to pause as he tries to shift his mind pass those visions. As he tries to rejoin, in some sense, the real world …even as his inner self is being killed time and time again.

As the rain pours down, he can see the traitor's back ….he had thought the dark hair boy was well dealt with …as the traitor made his move. A hand reaching out for the transformed boy, his body overlapped with the chakra of the demon within, and still roaring in fury and pain. It was to be over soon, as suddenly the raging beast would go quiet, as something that the traitor did suddenly quell it. A wet splash …as the boy falls limply into the rain, he was him again, and the beast contain as the traitor looks away from his conquest. His eyes going upwards to the top of a hill where his master stands in the rain smiling his approval, it was after all, the final test. The proof of eyes' maturity and ripeness …as the traitor turns to join him.

Even weaken, the dark hair boy managed to make his move as the master's face turns from happiness to shock. It was all the warning that the traitor would need …as he spun around and the sound of a blade sliding through flesh would ring through the air ….as the dark hair boy's eyes went wide for but a moment. His mind slipping back into that world of endless death …as his body seems to be following with its own real one. The scroll of containment he had tried to use …slip through his fingers to unravel wetly in the rain. It would now never serve its purpose …as a wet stain seems to be the only testament at first of where the blade had gone in that black uniform. Slowly, blood would find its way free of the fabric as it rain down the side of his stomach …dripping from there onto the wet grass. Water mixed with blood as the traitor's eyes were wide in surprise for but a moment himself …as he pulls the blade free as a voice calls out to him.

The girl had appeared on the other side of the battlefield, and she wasn't alone as on the opposite side …their sensei would also appear. What he had done wouldn't be hidden now ….as he simply made a low noise of resentment and then turned to race after his master. Leaving everything now, in a state of ruin …as the girl races towards the dark hair youth as his body splashes limply into a puddle of rain, and water mixed with blood slowly turns a muddy red.

Rain, why did it have to rain?

[Prologue done~ confusing …if so please tell me]


	2. Chapter 1: The ones left behind

**Chapter 1**

**The ones left behind**

It was still raining as the hospital staff was for once on pins and needles. This place in Konoha held some of the highest of tension on the best of days, since, as a shinobi village a visit here also meant some life changing injury. Some shift in the way that one would think and live, because for most of the shinobi of this village this was a last stop in their career. If a medic nin couldn't handle it in the field, then whatever the injuries are would mean that the shinobi was between the realm of life and death. There are few ninjas that can bridge that gap and come back the same, except for one team, that seemed to be almost immune to the hospital's charm. In fact, some members of that team frequent this place so much that not only was their known on a first name bases, but so were their mannerism as two shinobi guarded the door to one hospital room while another had the window. The tension created this time …was of a completely different sort. Recognition of an incoming storm that would threaten to blow everything away …though they would make sure, those shinobi, that it stay contain to that room.

He wouldn't be getting out of there this time.

Naruto Uzumaki awoke to the bright lights of the hospital …as he sat up slowly trying to focus in on his surroundings. His eyes trying to adjust from the darkness of unconsciousness to the light of the hospital's room, as he sighed lightly. Even if he was blind, deaf, or dumb, he knew where he was as he looks over to his left expecting to see one or more of his team mates with him. Normally, for whatever reason when he ends up in the hospital they always make it a point that he is never alone, generally in their battles, the one that would fill that empty bed next to him is one of his team mates [mostly Sai] or one of his sensei [mostly Kakashi] though this time, he couldn't help noticing that it was vacant.

Did that mean he was the only injury this time as he tries to remember the events that had gotten him here this time? He knew that they had been close this time ….and him and Sai had managed to track down Sasuke.

Sasuke!

Naruto bolts from his bed then.

His feet hitting the ground as he rushes for the door. Had they been successful this time? He knew if they had it would have nothing to do with him, he had lost it, he had let the fox demon consume …even though he had pledge not to allow that. It was just that, those words, the sight of the Orochimaru in the distances laughing at him, and then Sasuke's own dismissal of what they had been trying to do for him. He hadn't been able to control his rage and anger, and been consumed by it …as his hands reach for the doorknob, but before he could reach it …the door opens quickly slamming into his face.

"Naruto!" "Naruto?" "What are you doing over there?" "You should be in bed resting."

The pink haired girl known as Sakura stood in the doorway. Her eyes stern, but, the heat that would normally be there …was missing …as Naruto smiles from the floor rubbing his now bloody nose. He wasn't going to argue with the girl, he had had enough bones broken as he gets up from the floor and with his back turn asks the question he already sort of knew the answer of from her stance.

"We didn't rescue him did we?"

Sakura was speechless.

There are times when after the fox demon has taken him that he has spots in his memory, holes in the current events, and he can't piece together even what they had been doing. This time wasn't one of them, as she felt the heat curl to the back of her eyes. She had been trying to spare him that information as long as she could, but that wasn't the only thing she was hoping to spare him from …for just a moment longer as he understood the silences in her words.

"Damn it!"

His hand hit the tray that had been left beside his bed. The sound of it crumpling to the floor was loud in that soundless room.

"How long have I been out?"

The words full of hate and self loathing. Naruto knew without even looking that Sakura was crying again, that she was in tears because of his weakness. Even though he had promised that they would get him back, he had failed at the most critical of moments, and more than likely Sasuke was now beyond their reach. He had probably been consumed by Orochimaru by now, and there was nothing that he could do about it. Yet, still he had to hear it for himself, how far had he failed, by how much … had he miss out because of his own weakness.

"Two days."

The words stung deeper than he had thought it would. Sasuke had been dead for two whole days while he slept in that bed and the anger gripped his heart even more …as he grabbed the nearest thing …a chair and threw it across the room. The fact that he was bandaged from his hair all the way to his feet didn't even register in his mind as he fell to his knees.

"I am sorry ….." "I couldn't .."

Naruto starts to mutter as suddenly he would feel her press up against his back.

"It wasn't your fault." "I couldn't help him either, I was supposed to have gotten strong enough now to drag him back myself, and I failed." "I couldn't even …I couldn't even save Sai."

The words were out, and she knew it was done without tact as she tightens her grip around him. The world broke into pieces then around the boy, as his eyes went wide. Bits and pieces came back to him in a rushes, he had remembered that Sai had been with him, but that information hadn't been important then. Sai could take care of himself, he had always taken care of himself before, but as those words sunk in ….a shiver went through him.

"Sai is …"

She didn't let him finish those words as she press her head against his neck …as the wetness of tears would be his answer for now. The boy's eyes lost all of their warmth as they dulled to nothingness then. They had lost more than just their chance to rescue Sasuke in that rain …as the door would open again.

It was Tsunade.

"I see you have already told him …come on." "It's probably best, if he sees for his own eyes ….and comes to grip with the reality of it." "You can no longer save Sasuke."

She declares sharply.

Her heart as heavy as stone, she had hoped and prayed that the world would spare him from this pain. But, she knew, that it wasn't always possible. That the world didn't always rotate to the whims of prayer, and when it didn't …the person had to be strong enough to get pass it. Though it was heart wrenching to watch the boy slowly slides Sakura's hands from around his waist …as he stood up slowly. The movement lifeless and limp as he rose to follow, he didn't quite understand where they were going, but it didn't matter anymore to him anyway.

He already understood he could no longer save Sasuke.

Tsunade took him into the heart of the hospital. Into a room, that no shinobi every wanted to enter, whether they were in the bed or not …as they entered into a room contained on all sides by glass with the marks of a jutsu upon it. Inside of that glass room there was hundreds of hundreds of machines inside, with one small bed in the middle. This room was worth as much as half the village alone …as lying on a table, skin paler than he ever had seen it …was Sai. The boy wasn't dead, just barely, his entire life was wired to machines as his chest was forced to go up and down, and his lungs forced to take a breath. The jutsu outside, forcing his soul to stay bound to that broken body …as Tsunade turned her eyes away from him.

Danzo was whom she would have to face next after this, but, even that would be breeze compared to what she still had left to do with Naruto.

"He is in a coma, and Sasuke put him there."

Their eyes locked.

"His body and soul were both shattered at the same time, Sasuke impaled him …it would seem after he had used the sharigan to trap him in a genjutsu. He more than likely won't recover, that genjutsu alone has been known to shatter minds and kill." "The combination of the two …gives us little hope."

Tsunade said the words slowly so that every bit could puncture his soul. She hated to be the one to do this, she had no wish to be responsible for causing such pain, but she knew that the next time they met. Sasuke wouldn't be Sasuke, and if he did this ….while himself, there was no telling what Orchimaru in his form would do if they hesitated. What would happen next now that the mad man had achieved his dream? It was a truth that she had to be shown one time before herself when Orchimaru had gone rogue, when it finally became apparent that they could not bring him back. But, she never dreamt that she would ever have to do this herself.

"I am sorry."

Naruto's eyes went to the boy's form as the beeping of a machine seemed to slowly set a rhythm in that quiet room. This is what his failure had meant, as he felt the tears burn the back of his throat as they rose. He shouldn't be crying now, but, he ….he couldn't' hold it in anymore and there was nothing that he could smash here. Suddenly once more, arms would encircle him.

Why did everyone have to hold him like that? Why did they treat him like a child now, when times like these above any other he should be treated like the monster? This was his fault.

He cried into Tsunade's arms …as the door behind them would suddenly swish open. Her own eyes wet …as a shinobi, an Anbu that recognized he had come in at the wrong time …froze there. He didn't want to be the barer of even worst news, but, this was urgent as she glares at him. Normally this would be discussed elsewhere, but there wasn't time.

"Ma'am, Hokage, we spotted him coming towards the village. That missing nin, Sasuke, ma'am is heading straight for the village's front doors."

The world seemed to freeze for them both, as a heat spread in Naruto's body once more.

[To be continued….]


	3. Chapter 2: A painful recovery

**Chapter 2**

A painful Recovery

Sakura was the last one out to meet him …as Tsunade seemed to be quite stunned by his appearance. Or at least, this is what she read in her body language as to anyone else, she seemed to be fully confident. Her body stiff and she was pose to do whatever was necessary to protect her village as around her …some of the best Anbu surrounded them. Naruto, whom would have normally been up front …stood behind that group, his hands grasp so tightly that blood drips to the ground from the points of his claws. He was barely holding the Ninetails in check, as Sakura sighed deeply.

It would seem that their final battle would take place where the first mission to save Sasuke had begun, at the village's gates as they all stared at him.

"So, Orochimaru, what can I say is the reason for your visit?" "Are you here for revenge, or just to gloat over your victory?"

Tsunade declares coldly.

She was ready to fight as anyone, but if it could be avoided …especially after everything that has already happen today. She was more than willing to take that road out of this mess as well, as she stares at what was once Sasuke. The boy's appearances haven't been altered, which was unlike what had happen to all the other shinobi that had been absorbed by Orochimaru. It brought home more of the idea that he was here simply to gloat, though maybe he was trying to take advantage of their attachment to help him in his fight against the village.

Thin as those attachements are at this point. There were still those amongst their group whom still respected the name of Uchiha.

"I am not Orochimaru, and I haven't come for any of those reasons." "My revenge is solely for my brother." "And, I can't accomplish it alone anymore."

Sasuke declares openly as everyone's eyes went wide.

A smirk came on his face then …as he saw the disbelief in the eyes of Kekashi, the trembling in Sakura's legs, but, as his eyes came upon that of Naruto …the feeling of forgiveness or at least some form of shock was missing. There was only rage there, and he sighed lightly as he could easily figure out why. His replacement, that boy whom had eyes like him …he must have died. That meant, that though right now they were surprised, soon, they would tell him …that there was no going back here.

That he could no longer return to his place in this village, but, he knew that he would.

That despite what he had done, they would take him back, because …he is an uchiha, and his value is immeasurable …especially considering what he had just taken from Orochimaru.

"I wish to return to my village now." "I have gained what I have left here for, and I will accept any punishment …except for death or being maimed for what I have done."

The arrogances in his voice snapped most out of their surprise as Tsunade could feel it coming off of Naruto in waves. Those words, it was the same as outright amounting to Sai's murder, than, telling everyone that they would accept his actions under his terms. The conceit in it, she could understand why Naruto chakra was starting to flux wildly. She had no demon inside of her, and she felt that she was going to lose it. Though, as the Hokage she couldn't allow of herself or him as she made a motion to the Anbu on her right. The man that they knew as Yamato sensei didn't even hesitation a second, as he went to Naruto's side. He gripped him roughly, and almost forced Naruto to turn around. If he lost it here, Sasuke wouldn't be the only one labeled as a monster as they both walked away from the gates.

Tsunade stood taller then. Her eyes masking her own fury, as she declares coldly.

"Haha, how can you dare ask to be allowed back here?" "After what you have done, you ran away from this village once, after being trained by one of this village's best." "You joined the ranks of a missing nin that had committed horrors to this village that can't even be put to words, and if that wasn't enough, but you even went so far as to attack your former team mates when they went to retrieve you…brutally murdering a shinobi from this village."

"How can you even begin …."

"Lady Hokage, your emotions are getting the better of you."

A voice old and decrypted declares.

Every head turns to face the three village elders, though they did not stand alone as Danzo stood beside them. Tsunade felt herself trembling with her own anger, she knew what they were here for, and as her eyes locked with Danzo, the word bastard seem to be on the tips of her lips. For the past two days, she had sent shinobi all over the village looking for him …if for no other reason than so he could give his consent for how they were going to deal with Sai, and after finally finding him …he had blown her off. Saying he would see about the boy this afternoon as though it was nothing, and that if she wished to end his life sooner than that …he would have no complaints. Sai was his subordinate, he had put him into that path of danger, and with everything said and done, Danzo had thrown him away as though he was nothing but a broken toy. Yet now, he would appear as though his presence was necessary. Now, when it matters the least, he has come for no other reason than to bring some objection against her.

"Danzo."

The second elder, a woman declares sharply.

The man nods …and the gesture bring what Tsunade recognizes as two members of his Roots Anbu to Sasuke side in a swirl of black smoke. The boy doesn't even flinch as they put their hands on his shoulders, and he disappears again with them.

"Lady Tsunade, we think it's best for the moment to confine and restrain him." "His future yet, shouldn't be determined by rage, hatred, or ….some misguided sense of justice."

The last elder spoke.

Tsunade was furious, but even above her own words …theirs was law right now. She was still too green to take on the full authority of the Hokage, and Danzo knew this …and as far as she was concern was taking advantage of it. She bows her head, and as the shinobi around her looks on in disbelief …they are forced with nothing left to aim their aggression against to disperse. Everyone heading in their own separate direction, the danger had passed, as only four remain behind, herself, Sakura, Kakashi, and Danzo.

His single eye met hers.

"If the charge of murder was dropped, would you change your mind about him?"

His aged voice declares sharply.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes then as she crossed her arms.

"I have no intention of dropping that charge against him even if you are so willing to forgive."

She declares dangerously back as Danzo shakes his head.

"Sai is my subordinate, and I can tell you this now." "If Sasuke lift the genjutsu from him …he will recover." "There will be no deaths to hold over his head." "I can promise you this, so, if that happens …will you drop the charges and allow the boy the chance to make amends?"

"What is it to you?"

Kekashi enters in on the convensation then.

"You were one of those that asked for his blood, so what has change now?"

Danzo smiles lightly.

"Nothing, except …I know he has consumed Orochimaru, and I think, he is worth more to us alive now." "Putting emotions aside, you can see his worth, especially if he is willing to join us of his own free will."

Sakura's hands went over her mouth with that confession. So, it was true, Sasuke was back, and he was himself. It was more than she could ask for, and with the promise that Sai could be saved …what more could Tsunade?

Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"I have a bad feeling about this." "But, you are right, we can't possible pass this chance by …if he can recover Sai, then, we will see about him rejoining this village." "Though, it will be a long time before he is trusted again to anything more than the work of a first year student."

It was odd to think how things had been flipped around. How now, it was Danzo whom asked for Sasuke's life to be spared, for the boy to be given a second chance, and Tsunade that wanted none of it. Yet, in the end, the decisions were made. Sasuke was allowed to come back to the village. Though he would be under lock and key for a year. Sai after the genjutsu was removed started to breathe on his own, it was a month, until he was recovered enough to be allowed to leave the hospital and everything should have started to heal.

Though, things are never that easy.

With the bond torn to bits, it seemed that Team 7 could never truly pull itself back together again. Naruto wouldn't even stay in the same room as Sasuke, and Kekashi found himself having a hard time looking the former missing nin in the eye. Sasuke's coming back hadn't relieved any of the hurt and pain, and as Sai recovered day by day …the relationship between the three only grew worst. Though, even with everything in tatters, there were pieces that still fit …as Sasuke after he was released would find a pink haired Konichi waiting for him.

Only Sakura, it would seem didn't in the end turn her back on him.

It should have been a blessing for him, but, for Sasuke it was only a stepping stone. It was his way back into the lives of the villagers, for Team 7 wasn't the only group that rejected him. In fact, he was more hated than Naruto ever were by everyone in Konoha. It took a year just for him to be trusted enough to be allowed to walk the streets of Konoha alone, and during that time, his mind had been occupied by one thing. The reason he had decided to come back to Konoha, when there are half a dozen shinobi villages that could have helped him to exact his revenge without the stipulations. Without him having to lower himself, Sasuke walked to the Hokage's tower.

Today was the day he was to be reinstated as a shinobi, his rank where it had last been …as a Genin. Though he would make no complaints about it, as he saw his supporter was there along with his original team. Their eyes all looking at him as though he was scum, except for Sakura, as Tsunade waited for him to stand in the center of the room. Danzo, his benefactor was at her side and he had to hide his smug grin. Today would be the day that he found out the truth about what has haunted him for over a year, as he couldn't help glancing back at his replacement.

It was uncanny how much they looked alike, and he was about to find out …today, why.

[…To be continued]


	4. Chapter 3: Secrets

[Okay, I just noticed that no matter how many times I tried to correct it, the link has failed. So, it's a story by the same name on Adult if you want to find it. Also, really mature stuff below, so, if you want to skip through the first part of this chapter I would do so]

**CHAPTER THREE**

Secrets

**_Thrust_**

**He held her close as he thought about what had happen in the past 24hours.**

**_She moans deeply._**

**He had been told a secret, and he wasn't as alone as he thought. It was no longer a situation where it was just him and his brother, two bonded by hatred, as the last remaining Uchiha. He had a brother, a twin, closer in blood ties than him and Itachi could ever be. Finally, someone to take half of his burden from him, he no longer had anything to hold him here.**

**_He changed his thrust as she curls his hands in his hair._**

**Though he should have been killed as an infant, it would have been to make sure that there would never be any competition amongst the Uchiha bloodlines. No hurt feelings of superiority or inferiority created when one twin gain more reputation than the other. There would be no duplication of the Hyuuga mess. Yet, he had been spared that fate, his twin, his brother. What had made his mother and father give up his younger brother to Danzo was beyond his thoughts, but perhaps, it was in some way better than death? Though now, it served a much greater purpose than their mercy.**

**_She says his name softly as he grew rougher, more desperate in his movements._**

**It would happen soon, and then, he would be gone.**

**Sai would insure that the Uchiha bloodline continues, even if he never returns.**

**He claimed her deeply then, in a way that no one after him could ever claim her again.**

**She was satisfied, and soon …he was too as he rolls off of her. Her cherry blossom hair spilt out on her pillow as she looks over at him, and he her, as their fingers intertwine once. Her eyes heavily lidded with sleep, as he smiles at her lightly. He had owed her this night, he had been using her up until this moment, as a fall back plan.**

**He had every plan of going after his brother, but, if he died …he didn't want the last of the Uchiha line to die out with him and Itachi. So, he had decided to come home, to make sure that the name would carry on with a male heir. Neither could he do as successful anywhere else but here, and now he discovered that the plan he had known would take years …had been reduced to mere hours in his clock. He had an heir to the Uchiha name, and the burden of making sure that the name didn't die out would now fall to him, Sai Uchiha.**

**That meant he didn't need her anymore. But, she had worked so hard for this night, so why not give her one last thing to remember him by. Besides, he somehow felt that there would be some shame if he died a virgin. His hand stroked her hair as he waited for her to fall asleep. He then got up and left on the table, a note this time. Something else he felt that he owed her as he got dress, and then, with the cover of darkness he disappeared again. Though this time, he wouldn't be a missing nin, since he had the blessing of the elders.**

**Sasuke Uchiha once more left Konoha behind him.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~It's now safe to read~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Naruto jumped …as a tree would crash in their training area. They had asked Sakura to train with them this day, because, to be honest with Sasuke back the two other members haven't seen her much. The dark hair male was always lurking somewhere around her, so, in order to neglect him in some way they had to neglect Sakura as well. Though with the turn of events, it was becoming clear that they were going to have to mend some things if for no one's sake other than Sai, since, now he and Sasuke were brothers. Twins at that, as the emotional challenged nin had actually started to shut down more than ever after the news were revealed.

He had almost been killed by his own brother.

The shock was great, but so was the overwhelming sense that things would have to change. They could shun Sasuke forever, but in the end, the only one that they would truly be hurting is them. Thus, was the plan to remedy that by going through a medium, Sakura. They had no problems with her, and she was in love with Sasuke. Sure, with her help they could hope to mend a few things. Yet, things haven't turned out the way that they had planned as Sai jumped to the safety of another tree as the one he had been currently perched on fell.

"Where is your bastard of a brother?"

The aura was practically leaping off of her as Naruto took a few steps back in fear. She was in a mood to kill as the poor tree looked like it had been smashed completely inwards by the blow, the top too heavy …it had collapsed. To think what would happen to a person if they got within the range of those fist, as Naruto would notice her disheveled appearance. Sakura hadn't even bothered to comb her hair, and her clothing looked like it was put on in a hurry even though it was already noon. Then there were her eyes, it was hard to tell if the puffiness came from extreme rage or the fact that maybe she had just rolled out of bed. Either way, Naruto was glad that he wasn't Sai at this moment as the emotion confused nin simply replies back.

"Since when have I become the keeper of the Traitor, hag?"

Wrong answer, another tree paid for his insolences as she seems to swallow up the space between them in an instant, and the tree that had been behind Sai …was blown out of the ground roots and all …to crash into another innocent tree. Normally, Naruto would have gone to restrain her, but in such a mood …he would truly have to be idiotic. She was in a mood to kill, and yet, that fake smile was plastered on Sai's face as if he didn't understand truly what was going on.

"You are his damn brother!"

She reasoned …as much as she was capable at this moment.

"For only 36 hours, I am still not pleased at this arrangement."

Sai countered, as this time Sakura would be inches from his face. Her fist moving to plow into it, as suddenly instead of being sent halfway across the field his hand sprung up to catch hers. The twin glow of pink and black charka resonated with each other, as he glares deeply into her eyes, as he actually held her at bay.

"Do not start punishing me for his deeds. I am not his replacement."

He growled as he pushes her hand away and Sakura with it. It was nowhere near the strength that Sakura had used to rearrange the training grounds, as she only stumbles a few steps back from him. Sai uses those few steps to walk pass her, and away from the training field as he drew his brush. A single stroke and he disappeared in a swirl of ink.

"What the hell was that about, Sakura?"

Naruto asked in the aftershock of it all as she stares at the place where he last was. The conversation would be continued at the nearest and as far as Naruto was concern greatest Ramen shop in the entire village. Though once there, Sakura's words would turn his heart to rage. Just after he was starting to think about forgiving that bastard, the Ramen didn't even taste good anymore as he looks over at her crying face.

Why did she always choose him?

"Should I go after him to bring him back?"

Naruto asks while looking downwards at the Ramen. He didn't bring a bit of it towards his mouth as he waited for her answer, but she remains silent for the moment. Finally a voice that was cracking, and trying hard to keep some of the tears in replies lightly.

"No, he had gone after his brother again, and the elders sent him, this time." "There is no point in trying to bring him back anymore."

Another twinge of rage, they had once more overturned the hokage's ruling. Sasuke wasn't supposed to go on any mission higher than a genin and they sent him on such a dangerous mission alone. He was sure that the old woman hadn't been told anything about this. He squeezed his eyes shut, he felt sick to his stomach, but what could he do? He wasn't hokage yet, but when he did, he would make sure that such elders would have no place above him.

He sighed lightly.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

Naruto asks.

He couldn't think of anything else to say, or, any words that would help to comfort her.

"I need to go and apologize to Sai first."

Sakura declares sounding a bit better.

"Then, I am going to make sure I forgot all about that bastard." "It sounded like in the letter that he wrote me, that he never had plans of returning here, so there is no sense in me waiting around for him this time." "I have to get over him." "Though, the next time we meet, I am going to plow my fist into his face."

Naruto smiled. That was more like the Sakura that he knew …as she smiles back at him.

Things after that would slowly click back into place, with Sasuke gone, Team 7 or the remaining members of it seemed to come back together. Sakura of course apologized to Sai, all four or five sometimes went out on missions now as they learned that Sai wouldn't be doing any more eye tricks as long as Danzo lived. It had taken a huge upset of emotions that had allowed him to break the seal that hid his identity, and though, now everyone knew that Sai was an Uchiha it was a secret that remain in the inner ring for very plausible reasons. Sai was still a member of Roots, it meant that there was days, weeks, months when he would disappear under Danzo's calling. It would make his life even more dangerous if it leaked out that an Uchiha was a part of those assassins. Thus, his eyes are sealed, and for the most part, everything is placed under wraps.

Two months pass by, though everything outwards seems right …for one person that appearance is only skin deep …as she holds her stomach to her. She had noticed how much fatter she seemed to be getting, and though her team mates and friends seemed to be oblivious of it …it was really starting to bug her now. The morning sickness, didn't help her mood either as she huffed before putting down her shirt and heading off to work. As a medical nin, she wasn't as restricted to only working on a battle field as her team mates. Her assignments didn't stop just because she was home again, as she heads to the hospital to put in time working with patients. For learning how to treat them, meant that she would know what to do when her own team mates were injury.

Checking in, she was supposed to see the patient in room C. The name on the slip escaping her notice, she matches over to the room with a bit of huff. She couldn't believe her eyes for a moment as she sees the dark haired nin laying there, a book on his chest, as it rose up and down. Sakura's eyes quickly glances at the name on the chart, still without that last name attached, it simply read Sai. How had she missed it? She slaps her forehead, a signal for the boy to wake as he rouses opening his eyes to stare at her.

"So, what is wrong with you now?"

Sakura asks instead of reading the chart. He almost never too anthestic, so he was awake and aware throughout any procedures. That meant it was more accurate 9 times out of 10 to ask him than to read the chart as he gives her word for word what the medic nin before her had said, a broken arm, he had received it on a mission with Hinata and Kiba it would seem …after saying something that must have rubbed Kiba the wrong way to Hinata. That wasn't to say that she wouldn't find Kiba down the hallway, because, Sai took quite a bit of snuff from her, but from other shinobi. Well, she could imagine from the silences that Kiba was probably still knocked out from the conflict.

"Really, how long is it going to take for you to figure out …how to control your mouth?"

Sakura sighs as she went to check his vitals. Though, if he was talking to her, he was fine, but it was procedure after all. She was reaching up to touch one of the machine when it happen, a dizzy spell, one moment she was looking at the controls and the next ….she woke up in a hospital bed in the same room as Sai. Her head was still spinning as she met his eyes, dark pools of endless ink, and saw a spark of concern in them.

"You have gotten a lot heavier, hag."

There would be a broken nose to accompany his broken arm.

Sakura was so pissed at his comment that she almost didn't notice the nurse re-enter the room with Tsunade beside her. A glow was on one face and deep concern was on the other …as they both looked at the new dent in the wall and the person that currently filled it.

"I take it …you have privacy at the moment."  
Tsunade declares as she dismissed the medic nin back to her work. There was no point in checking on Sai at this moment, he was unconscious, and for what she needed to talk about …it was perhaps for the best. She didn't really relish having to move Sakura again as she walks over to her bed side.

"Have you been feeling sick lately?"

She asks kindly as Sakura could see the concern there, and a silently fear crawls over her. They had examined her after she had blacked out, so what could they have possible found? Their eyes meeting as Sakura silently nods her confirmation, and Tsunade took a deep breath.

"Gaining weight?"

Sakura was a bit thrown off by that, but she nods yes once more.

"When was your last period?"

That one threw her for a loop, but as the cold fingers of realization came over her ….real fear clawed at the back of her throat. She couldn't remember when she last had her period, being a Koniachi, she had long sense learned how to suppress it so that …at the most it happens for three days out of a month. Though, when was the last time she had those three days, she wracked her mind …as she tries to think.

"I can take it from your silences that it might have been a while."

She declares painfully slowly as she sat at the foot of her bed. Sakura's mind is still trying to figure out the last days of her cycle as Tsunade says it the first time. She missed it, but the second time, she couldn't possible escape as her eyes snap open wide, and there is a tremble of fear that pass through her …right before she passes out again.

"You are pregnant."

Sai had rouse just in time to hear those words even from his place on the floor he froze. His instincts were telling him that it would be dangerous if he moved, and after so long a time as a shinobi he had learned to trust his instincts. Sai remained unmoving, even a Tsunade waited for Sakura to rouse. She told her for a third time those dreaded words, as from there they continued to talk, and questions were asked and answered. Would she keep the baby, who is the father, and the fact, that she would keep all the questions answered including the entire pregnancy a secret for now.

It wasn't until after Sakura had been given another sedative to go back to sleep that Sai dared to act as though he was rousing. Though a deft eye from Tsunade made it clear that his act had a few holes in it …as she goes over to help him back to bed, and she sighs deeply.

"That child can't be an uchiha without its father to claim it." "Sakura will have to raise that child as a bastard, and though, she will have our love and support ….she will have many tough obstacles to face."

She tells Sai as she places him back in his back. He could have easily have gotten himself there, but he could feel it …she wanted to talk to someone. She wanted to have someone else to confide in, and since, he already knew the secret …he was a safe choice.

"If I had known this would happen, I would have killed that bastard myself." "To leave her like that, and what in the hell was she thinking …why didn't she protect herself?"

Tsunade rants to herself as Sai cast his eyes lower.

"I have read that love ...is blind." "I always figured that that meant that it can't see ….but, maybe, it's a metaphor for reasoning instead." "Maybe, love doesn't understand normal reasoning and rational."

Sai declares ….as Tsunade stops her rant to look at him. She sighs lightly again. It was a true statement …as she looks at him quite sternly.

"Fine, but remember this …this is a secret." "If you dare to let it out, I promise you that even what Danzo had done to you won't equal my wrath." "Okay?"

Tsunade declares suddenly taking a much more sternly.

Sai opens his mouth to reveal the curse sign on his tongue.

"I can keep secrets, lady Tsunada-sama."

[…To be continued]


	5. Chapter 4: Solutions

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Solutions

The day would wear on as Tsunade would come and go, but Sai for the most part would be left alone with the female Shinobi. Sleeping, Sakura's chest would rise and fall gently as Sai watches in amusement. Normally he would be reading his books, or sketching something that he could see outside the window, but today he had something much more interesting to look at instead. Sai knew all about the birds and the bees, and where babies came from, but his own personal experience with children was few, and those that were unborn …he had none that he could remember ending pleasantly. Thus, he was completely enchanted by the prospect of seeing one of his team mates go through it firsthand.

Yet, he felt strange about it too, a deep seeded feeling that seems to swim around in his gut.

"Ummm…"

Sakura would declare lightly as she wakes Sai from whatever musing he was doing. The boy's pitch black eyes would meet her green ones as Sakura's green eyes would reflect confusion at first. Yet, as their eyes remain lock, she would see it reflected in that endless pool of darkness, the past, and the present. Sakura had only ever seen the future in Sasuke's eyes, and this time was no different as she turns away breaking contact.

"How long have I been out?"

Sakura asks.

"Four hours,"

Sai answers, and then the silence seem to squeeze into the room.

Sakura knew she was fit enough to leave on her own, but, she had no clue what Sai had been told when he had woken to find her in this bed. The process of keeping a secret would begin now, with this first lie, and her ability to keep it up. It would be something that she would have to do, until she could figure out a better solution, her way out of this mess. Though maybe for once, there was no way out, and she would simply have to fess up to everything. Her life and the life of her child ruin by a single night of lust and pleasure as she presses her hands unconsciously against the sheets above her belly.

Sai doesn't miss this action, and through constant study he had long since learned what expression for Sakura meant fret and worry.

She was doing that now, but, why was the part that escapes him. She was safe here, as far as she knew, he didn't know the secret of her pregnancy so she should have been able to rest comfortably. So, what could be causing her fear and worry? He would remember it then Tsunade had talked about the status of the baby once born. The child would be without a father, and without a name like himself. Or like he used to be, his mind curled around a new idea, but how to present it while still forging ignorance?

That was the new trick, and as he was thinking of this …a knock would sound on the door. Sakura's eye would become alight with excitement this was her way out as the medic-nin would open the door slowly when there was no answer. Her eyes looking for some sort of admonishment, but when she doesn't receive it she steps into the room without a sound. Two pair of eyes looking at her, both made her feel a bit nervous as she went to check Sai's charts and his readings first. The ink user was fine, and would be release within a few hours, and then she went over to Sakura.

"Umm…have you rested enough now?" "You gave the Hokage quite a fright when you suddenly passed out." "You need to take better care of yourself, being sleep deprive can be quite dangerous, Ms. Hakuno."

She actually scolds as Sakura smiles brightly. It was a lot more simply than she thought, and she had to remind herself to thank Lady Tsunade later.

"I am rested now." "So, I will be checking myself out if you don't mind."

She got up with a swirl of cloth being thrown upon the floor. The sheets from the bed, as Sakura almost flew out of the door of the room. Sai hardly seemed to notice, his mind was working on other things, other plans, as Sakura leaves him without even a goodbye. Once released, he would find himself visiting the library once more.

The rest of the day ticks by calmly, Sakura whom at first was afraid that the secret would be blurted out found that if she didn't think about it too much …neither would anyone else. They didn't know, and though her belly felt huge to her, to everyone else, she was the same as she has always been. Though, she knew, she wasn't, that she would never be again, as she went home at the end of the day. She went back to her own separate place of residences, she had long since moved away from her parents' home, and that brought another thought to the forefront.

She would have to tell them.

A groan escapes her …as she shuts the door and then flops upon the couch in the front room. Her small home was broken into two sections, first, the main room which consists of a living room, a kitchen, and a single bathroom all in the same space. Then there is the second, a stairway would lead to that one, and that was nothing more than her bedroom and upstairs bathroom. This meant that everything in her house was compact, including the bed. The night she had given herself to Sasuke, she had been in his house, his bed was bigger.

"Hello hag!"

Those two words had Sakura on her feet in an instant. Her kunai seemed to slide effortlessly into her hand as she looked upwards to see him perched on the side of her couch smiling. A band aid over the bridge of his nose, and his arm in a sling as those twin pools of black would once more met her green. That fake smile plastered on his face, that made her want to punch him through the wall for the heart attack he had given her, but, this was her house. If she messed it up, it would be her problem to fix, and that alone keep her from trying to kill him.

"SAI, what are you doing here?"

Sakura growls out the words dangerously. Sai could tell that normally this would be where his face met the wall, but he had chosen his battle grounds well. She wouldn't harm her own home with her violent punches, and that was to his advantage. He had come with a solution to her problem, and it would do her no good …nor him …if she didn't even give him a chance to tell her.

"I have decided upon something hag."

Sakura rolls her eyes.

Why did she always have to be the first one to know about Sai's little decision?

"Great Sai, but, that still doesn't mean that you can break into my home." "How did you get in anyway?" "I swear if you broke out a window or anything like that, I am going to break your other arm, Sai."

She declares almost lazily as she sits up. He was here now, so there was no sense in trying to throw him out either ….as he hops over the couch to land in the spot that Sakura had just left empty.

"You left your upstairs window open again." "I came in through there, so there is nothing broken or injured by my coming."

Sai declares quite smugly as Sakura feels a tremble go up and down her spine. Again, did that mean that Sai made it a habit of stalking her, or was it just a simple observation he made …while doing whatever the hell Sai does when he isn't in the library. Either way, it was open for more questioning as Sakura was prepare to do just that …as Sai saw her mouth open and decided to close it for her.

He crosses the distances between them in an instant as he locks lips with her. Sai's one good hand moved around to the back of her head to stop her from retreating as he deepens the kiss. She was stun, he actually was kissing her. His lips trapping hers with his own, and for the first time, the Ink user would taste Strawberries. Sakura though would taste ink, and it was repulsing to her as she put her hands on his shoulder to help her push him away. It was with a wet pop that they would separate, as she stares at the black hair boy as though he is possess. Though this didn't stop him, Sai hesitates for only a second as his mind goes over the words in the book. The books all say that this is what is suppose to be done before, but her reaction is off. Sakura's face doesn't match what the books had described to Sai as how she would look. She looked neither happy nor excited, but more surprised …and with a slight undertone of confusion that was turning to anger. The books he had spent most of the day reading after his release described different emotions, or maybe, he was reading hers wrong. Maybe, he had read the book wrong, and, it would change if he finish

Before she could react, before Sakura's brain can catch up with what had happen …he grabs her hands tightly in his own. He holds them so that she cannot get away nor strike him …as he lifts his body from the couch. He settles his body directly in front of hers, as he pulls her hands so that she is force forward a bit. It was now or never, if he does this right, he can wash away what his brother had done. He could give her another choice other than the road of shame, or the one of fear for the life of the unborn child. If he is successful, it will all be done without her being the wiser, and he would have kept his promise as he spoke quickly as he drops to one knee in front of her. The position on the couch had forced her upper body forward a bit, as she looks at him as though he is going to eat her.

"I have decided, as his brother," Sai begins," it's my responsibility to take care of anything he left behind. Though I can't understand what he saw in you hag, I will take responsibility for you, because, I doubt that you will find anyone else." "I take it he made a promise, and according to the books it's up to the family to keep those promises in case where he cannot."

"Thus, Sakura will you marry me?"

Sakura's brain finally caught up with those words, and the sound of a slap would echo through the village as it would seem that Sakura would have to have her home fixed after all.

[…To be continued]


End file.
